1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus forming assembly, a liquid crystal cell, and a liquid crystal display apparatus, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one conventional method of manufacturing a liquid crystal cell and a liquid crystal display apparatus, two large glass substrates, each having such an area that finished liquid crystal display apparatuses can be formed thereon, are adhered to each other through almost square seal members interposed between them, thus forming a liquid crystal display apparatus forming assembly. The liquid crystal display apparatus forming assembly is cut along scribe lines formed on its respective outer surfaces in the column direction and row direction, thus forming liquid crystal cells. A polarizing plate is adhered to the liquid crystal cells, and a driving circuit is mounted on the liquid crystal cells, thus obtaining liquid crystal display apparatuses. Such a method is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No, 2006-143506. In this case, that surface of one of the two substrates included in each liquid crystal cell which opposes the other substrate has scanning signal lines, data signal lines, thin film transistors, pixel electrodes, an alignment film, and the like. That surface of the other substrate which opposes the first substrate has a color filter, an alignment film, and the like. The two substrates adhere to each other through the seal member. A liquid crystal is sealed between the two substrates.
When cutting the liquid crystal display apparatus forming assembly, first, using a scriber, scribe lines are formed on those two surfaces of the respective surfaces of the pair of glass substrates included in the liquid crystal display apparatus forming assembly, which are located on the outer side. Due to the structure of the liquid crystal display apparatus forming assembly, no scribe lines can be formed on two inner surfaces of the pair of glass substrates. Accordingly, when cutting the liquid crystal display apparatus forming assembly, the accuracy of the shape on each surface located on the outer side may differ from that of the shape on each surface located on the inner side corresponding to the outer surface. In such a case, the cut end faces of the glass substrates are not perpendicular to the surfaces of the glass substrates and obliquely break undesirably. At a portion where a scribe line in the row direction and a scribe line in the column direction intersect, the end faces of the glass substrates are comparatively larger than in the other portions and are not perpendicular to the surfaces of the glass substrates and obliquely break easily. This forms a comparatively large burr to cause an obstacle when building a resultant liquid crystal display apparatus in an electronic device.